


Jednoduchost zájmu

by Windify



Series: Zelená a modrá (Frostiron) [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining Loki (Marvel), Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Lehkost v Lokiho životě nikdy nefigurovala. Všechno, co znal a uměl, vše, co vlastnil a získal, šlo vždycky jenom tou těžší cestou.Ale přesto – zamilovat se do Tonyho Starka byla jedna z nejjednodušších věcí, které kdy mohl udělat.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Zelená a modrá (Frostiron) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1384729
Kudos: 6





	Jednoduchost zájmu

_Lehkost_ v Lokiho životě nikdy nefigurovala. Všechno, co znal a uměl, vše, co vlastnil a získal, šlo vždycky jenom tou těžší cestou. Ať už se jednalo o znalosti jazyků, umění či třeba magie; všechny jeho dovednosti proudily z let či staletí tvrdé dřiny a práce. Jako druhý princ to neměl nikdy lehké.

Ale přesto – zamilovat se do Tonyho Starka byla jedna z nejjednodušších věcí, které kdy mohl udělat.

Ani nestihl postřehnout, že toho smrtelníka vůbec začíná mít rád, a než se nadál, propadl mu už tak hluboce a neochvějně, že nebyla žádná cesta zpět.

A on vlastně chápal. Věděl, proč je pro něj tak jednoduché milovat Tonyho komplikovanou osobnost, jak jednoduché je milovat jeho složitou spletitou mysl i nepředstavitelného génia.

Anthony Stark byl velmi složitý člověk, ale právě proto bylo pro Lokiho tak _jednoduché_ mít ho rád.

Jenže byla to taky ona jednoduchost, s níž city vůči miliardáři přišly, co z jeho lásky zároveň dělalo jednu z nejhorších věcí, které se mu mohly stát.

Protože přestože ho Anthony, na rozdíl od zbytku hrdinů, nejen snadno přijal, ale dokonce ho měl i rád a spřátelil se s ním – přátelství bylo to jediné, o co vynálezce stál.

A Loki znal bolest, opravdu. Prošel si zradami, válečnými jizvami i šrámy na mysli a duši, které na něm zanechaly roky mučení. Staletí si myslel, že horší bolest už zkrátka zažít _nemůže_.

Ovšem vědět, že jeho milovaný na něj nepohlíží jinak, než na dalšího _kamaráda_ , to byl úplně jiný druh bolesti. Nečekaný, neznámý – a nejbolestnější.

To uvědomění – ten důvod, proč se mu vždycky rozbuší srdce, proč skoro nemůže dýchat, když mu Anthony věnuje jeden ze svých vzácných upřímných úsměvů, to, jak mu tuhne krev v žilách, když při boji Iron Man utrží ránu – přišlo náhle. Došlo mu to, když se jim jedné noci podařilo úspěšně propojit magii a pozemskou technologii a Anthony radostně zavýskl a pevně ho objal.

A když ho Loki, cítě, jak se mu krev vhání do tváří a se srdcem bijícím jako o závod se mu celým tělem rozlévá radost, jenom protože _jeho smrtelník_ byl nadšený, obaj nazpět, _pochopil_.

_Jsem zamilovaný do Tonyho Starka._

V tu chvíli neuskočil. Ani nestrnul. Jenom ho… nadále objímal, dokud Tony opět neustoupil, aby se mohli vrátit k práci. Od té chvíle byl Loki zmítaný mezi dvěma nutkáními, která se v jeho mysli neustále prala o nadvládu.

Trávit s Tonym co nejvíce času, nebo se mu za všech okolností vyhýbat.

Nutno podotknout, že Lokiho masochistické sklony měly nad zdravým rozumem značnou převahu. Takže, jakkoli ho to bolelo a rvalo na kusy, trávil s vynálezcem každičkou vteřinu, kterou jen mohl.

Bylo to horší, než si myslel, že bude. Když si teď uvědomoval své city, docházelo mu, že to svrbění pod kůží, které před tím cítil, byla jenom touha mít u sebe Anthonyho blíž. Moci se ho dotýkat, moci ho obejmout a utišit a _postarat_ se o něj, protože jeho směšně roztomilý smrtelník si vůbec neuvědomoval, jak křehký a zranitelný doopravdy je.

Loki se čím dál tím více přistihoval ve zdánlivě nevinných, ale ve skutečnosti velice nebezpečných situacích. Jeho pohled mu sklouzával k Tonyho rtům a on toužil je políbit a ochutnat, toužil z nich slíbat všechna ta geniální slova a zjistit, jestli miliardář umí svá ústa používat i k něčemu jinému než jen řečnění. Staral se o to, aby mu nikdy nedošla káva a aby doopravdy jedl. Když vynálezce usnul v dílně, někdy ho přikryl dekou, aby mu nebyla zima, a jindy, když obzvlášť podlehl svým citům, ho vzal do náruče a odnesl do postele.

Šlo o všechny ty malé věci, které si Loki ani neuvědomoval, dokud se neprobral ze svého transu v půlce pohybu.

Většinou to nebyl problém, protože spoustu času trávili sami v dílně, jenom oni dva. Před ostatními se Loki dokázal ovládat, ale tady – v dílně, jejich bezpečném místě, jeho _útočišti_ – zkrátka a dobře vypínal.

Jenomže pak to jednoho dne problém _byl_. 

James Rhodes navštívil svého nejlepšího přítele. Což, vzato kolem a kolem, opravdu nebylo překvapivé, a kupodivu jeho přítomnost v dílně Lokiho ani nerozrušovala, protože mu o něm i o jejich dobrodružství začínajících už na MIT Tony snad miliardkrát vyprávěl.

Pro Lokiho nebylo těžké se opět ztratit v Tonyho dalším nadšeném vyprávění o jejich _dalším_ objevu. Jako vždy ho sledoval s jemným úsměvem na rtech. Nikdy, ani po roce a půl jejich známosti, ho nepřestalo udivovat, s jak velkým zapálením se věnoval čemukoli, co ho nadchlo.

Nedocházelo mu, jak asi musí vypadat, dokud na sobě neucítil něčí pohled. Lehce naklonil hlavu na stranu a úsměv mu zamrzl na rtech, protože Rhodes na něj zíral a v hnědých očích se mu zračilo pochopení.

 _Ne._ Srdce mu vynechalo úder. _Ne, to ne._

_Ví to._

Rhodes se na něj nepřestával dívat, naprosto netečný vůči Tonymu povídání. I tak se mu přesto podařilo souhlasně přikývnout, když se miliardář najednou zarazil, vyjekl „Hned jsem zpátky!“ a vyběhl z dílny.

Ticho mezi dvěma muži netrvalo déle než pět vteřin.

„Jsi do něj zamilovaný,“ řekl James. Ne otázka, ale _prohlášení_.

Loki se narovnal, rázem celý napjatý. „Nikomu ani slovo, jasné?“

Chvíle ticha. „Neřeknu nic,“ zamumlal nakonec. „Ale –“

„Žádné ale.“ Zkřížil si ruce na hrudi. Rostl v něm vztek poháněný bolestí a smutkem. „Nemělo by smysl mu něco říkat, když nemá zájem.“

„Řekl ti to?“

Mág nakrčil obočí, tuhle otázku nečekal. „Prosím?“

„Jestli ti řekl, že nemá zájem,“ zopakoval plukovník pomalu, snad aby zdůraznil svá slova.

Ne. Jak by taky mohl, když se ani nezeptal? Když se ani nemusel ptát, aby znal pravdu? Nemusel marně doufat, ani se ponižovat otázkami, kvůli nimž by s ním Tony už nikdy nemusel chtít mít co do činění. „Je… zbytečné se ptát,“ dostal ze sebe nakonec, stejně pomalu jako Rhodes, ale značně váhavěji. „Proč bych ho měl vyděsit city, které očividně nejsou opětované?“

Plukovník dlouhou chvíli mlčel, až nakonec zamrkal. Zvedl ruku a promnul si prsty čelo. „Na to, jací jste oba géniové, umíte být opravdu _pitomí_.“

„ _Prosím?_ “ vyjekl Loki nevěřícně.

Ale Rhodes na jeho výhružný pohled jenom máchl rukou. „Stojím si za tím, co jsem řekl,“ zaúpěl.

„Co jsi řekl?“

Loki sebou cukl, rázem vyděšený, co všechno Tony slyšel. Ale vynálezce jenom vešel do dílny, v ruce jednu z Lokiho knih a obočí nakrčené nechápavostí.

„Ah, Tony,“ Rhodes k němu přišel a popadl ho za ruku. „Jdeš přesně na čas.“ Skoro doslova ho odtáhl až před Lokiho zamrzlého na místě. „Teď – Loki, poslední tři měsíce jsem strávil marným přesvědčováním Tonyho, ať tě prostě pozve na rande, ale on mi pořád tvrdil, že nemáš zájem. No, hádejte co. Oba dva jste úplně slepí, protože mi stačil jeden pohled na vás oba, abych věděl, že jste _naprosto zbláznění_. Takže doufám, že další pobízení už nepotřebujete, a já momentálně vyklidím pole a půjdu obtěžovat Avengers. Bavte se.“

Ani jeden z nich se nepohnul, když Rhodes s hlavou hrdě vztyčenou vykráčel z dílny. Zírali jeden na druhého, oba poněkud pobledlí, ale Loki v Tonyho hnědých očích zahlédl zoufalství. „Um,“ začal vynálezce, „to bylo…“

„Nečekané?“

„Mh. Takže… jaká je šance, že to, co Rhodey říkal, můžeš zapomenout?“ Tony si neklidně promnul zátylek. „Protože to byl dobrý vtip, haha, netuším, kde přišel na to, že bys mě mohl milovat, a já to chápu, vážně, takže kdybychom mohli předstírat, že se to nestalo, abychom se mohli vrátit k normálu –“

„ _Ty pošetilý blázne_ ,“ zasykl mág. Viděl ten okamžik, kdy Tony poraženě svěsil ramena a něco v jeho očích pohaslo, ale pak už si ho k sobě přitahoval za triko a tiskl své rty na ty jeho. Využil Tonyho překvapeného vyjeknutí, aby do polibku zapojil i jazyk, a srdce mu zaplesalo, když ucítil, jak mu miliardář vpletl prsty do vlasů a přitáhl si ho blíže. Líbal ho se stejným nadšením a zaujetím, snad jako kdyby to měl být jejich poslední polibek.

Ale Helheim ho zatrať, aby ho už nikdy nepolíbil. Ne po tomhle.

Uběhly minuty, než se od sebe odtáhli, oba bez dechu a se skelnýma očima. „Anthony,“ vydechl Loki a tiše se zasmál, „můj bláznivý smrtelníku. Samozřejmě, že tě miluji. Jen jsem nemohl uvěřit, že bys ty mohl milovat _mě_.“

„Loki,“ hlesl vynálezce mezi zuřivými nádechy, ve tváři zubatý úsměv, „jak bych _nemohl_?“

Místo odpovědi ho prostě znova políbil. A jestli Rhodes další den odmítal vstoupit do dílny, dokud ji Tony nenechal vydesinfikovat – no, jeho podezření rozhodně nebylo neopodstatněné. (Ani nesprávné.)


End file.
